Chizome Akaguro
|Wiek = 31 |Płeć = Mężczyzna |typ krwi = B |dar = Bloodcurdle |Status = Żywy |zawód = Złoczyńca |styl walki = Walka wręcz |anime = Odcinek 13 (lekko widoczny) Odcinek 24 |manga = Rozdział 24 |japoński = Go Inoue |motyw = Złoczyńca }} znany też jako to złoczyńca, który zabił wielu zawodowych bohaterów. Wygląd Chizome jest przerażającym i przy tym muskularnym mężczyzną, który chodzi, jakby miał garba. Ma ostro zakończone czarne włosy. Gdyby nie opaska, opadłyby na jego chudą twarz. Nie posiada nosa - pozbył się go oraz jego oczy są w kolorze krwi. Ma również długi język. Jego strój składa się głównie z szarego odcienia. Ma przypięte do siebie specjalne, żelazne odzienie, aby schować w nim swe bronie. Ubranie charakteryzuje się brakiem rękawów. Zamiast nich, Chizome woli ukryć swe ręce w bandażach. Ma dwie opaski na nadgarstki. Na lewej ręce nosi zegarek. Jego ochraniacze na kolana są wykonane z metalu. Ma jeszcze buty z żelaznymi podeszwami. Na jego szyi jest zawiązany długi czerwony szalik. Jako Stendhal ma długie włosy związanego w kucyka. Jego strój wygląda jak kamizelka kuloodporna a na twarzy nosi maskę. Osobowość Chizome jest zimnym i bezlitosnym mężczyzną, który niesie na swych barkach poczucie obowiązku wyczyszczenia miasta z fałszywych bohaterów. Wierzy, że ci, którzy zbierają pieniądze za ratowanie ludzi, są niewarci tytułu bohatera. Ze względu na jego silną ideologię, Chizome przybrał przydomek Zabójcy Bohaterów: Staina i oczyszcza miasto z fałszywych bohaterów chcąc przy tym zmienić aktualne społeczeństwo. Akaguro jednakże nie zabija ludzi, którzy nie są jego celami. Nie lubi bez powodu przelewać krwi, co pokazał w walce z Tomurą Shigarakim. Niechętnie wdał się w bójkę z Tenyą Iidą, kiedy ten był na treningu bohaterskim. Podczas ich walki, Chizome stwierdził, że Tenya nie może nazywać się bohaterem, ponieważ zamiast pomóc rannemu, wolał dokonać samolubnej zemsty. Chizome oszczędził Midoriyę, ponieważ ten pokazał cechy prawdziwego bohatera. Wierzy w przekonanie, że ludzie potrzebują bohaterów, aby osiągnąć wszystko, ale bez bohaterów byliby słaby i umarliby. Pomimo swoich swoich podglądów, Chizome posiada szczere ideały na temat bohaterów. Nie waha się pomóc ludziom, których uznaje za prawdziwych bohaterów, nie lubi zabijać bez powodu, a nawet udzieli rade swoim przeciwnikom. Zdaje się przyznawać, że to co robi jest złe, ale wierzy, że ktoś musi być tym kim on jest, aby społeczeństwo poszło we właściwym kierunku. Przekonanie Akaguro daje mu niezwykle morderczą aurę i żądzę krwi, dzięki której może unieruchomić paru bohaterów w strachu. Daje mu to na tyle pewności siebie, aby walczyć z kilkoma bohaterami będąc w stanie krytycznym. Jako Stendhal, Chizome wierzył, że każdy, który „posługuje się mocą bez przekonania”, jest grzesznikiem i zasługuje na śmierć. Był również bardzo chętny do współpracy ze złoczyńcami jak na przykład Kuin Hachisuka. Po walce z Knuckledusterem zmienił swoje wierzenia i zaczął wierzyć, że ci, którzy nie są „prawdziwymi bohaterami”, są powodem problemów społeczeństwa. Historia Fabuła Przeciwko Zabójcy Bohaterów Dar i umiejętności pozwala Stainowi sparaliżować przeciwka, gdy ten poliże krew przeciwnika. Czas trwania Daru zależny jest od typu krwi. Krew typu B ma najdłuższy czas trwania, a krew typu O — najkrótszy. Maksymalny czas bycia sparaliżowanym wynosi 8 minut. Ogólne umiejętności: Stain jest potężnym, a co za tym idzie, groźnym przeciwnikiem. Ingenium, profesjonalny bohater, który jest silny, przegrał z kretesem walkę ze Stainem, a obrażenia, które poniósł, uniemożliwiły mu dalszą karierę bohatera. Umiejętności Akaguro są na tyle duże, że ilość jego zabójstw wynosi 17, a 23 bohaterów nigdy nie zostanie całkowicie wyleczonych. Styl walki Staina został przez niego niemal opanowany do perfekcji. Jest w stanie walczyć zarówno z przeciwnikami, którzy walczą na bliski, jak i daleki dystans. Ogromna szybkość: Stain odznacza się ogromną szybkością. Był w stanie uniknąć ciosu Tenyy Iidy, który używał swojego Daru. Jego szybkość pozwalała mu również efektownie unikać ataków Shoto Todorokiego. Sam Todoroki stwierdził, że szybkość Staina jest na tyle ogromna, że ucieczka byłaby niemożliwa. Duża siła: Stain ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by przeciąć mieczem lód, który stworzył Todoroki. Ogromna wytrzymałość: Stain oprócz ogromnej wysokości charakteryzował się również ogromną wytrzymałością na ból. Zostało to ukazane, gdy przyjął Detroit Smash od Izuku i był w stanie stać dalej. Był również w stanie chodzić, gdy połamane żebra przebiły mu płuca, aż ostatecznie nie stracił przytomności. |technique=5 |techgrade=A |intelligence=3 |intgrade=C |cooperativeness=1 |coopgrade=E }} Ekwipunek * Arsenał broni: Stain zanim został aresztowany, nosił ze sobą sporą ilość broni. Były to: katana, pięć sztyletów, noże do rzucania, buty z kolcami i składane noże. Relacje Toshinori Yagi Stain bardzo szanuje All Mighta i uważa go za jedynego prawdziwego bohatera w tym świecie. Chizome szanuje go od czasów, kiedy był nastolatkiem i to z jego powodu chciał zostać bohaterem. Po brutalnej i krwawej potyczce ze studentami Liceum U.A., którą przegrał, stwierdził, że tylko All Might ma prawo go pokonać. Tenya Iida Stain gardzi Tenyą z powodu potrzeby zemsty chłopaka. Gardzi nim, ponieważ Iida wolał zabić Akaguro niż uratować kolegę z fachu, którego Chizome miał zabić. Nawet jeżeli Tenya wyciągnął wnioski ze słów swojego przeciwnika, Stain obrał go za swój cel twierdząc przy tym, że ludzie tak szybko nie zmieniają swoich poglądów. Iida będąc w szpitalu po walce ze Stainem przyjął do wiadomości, że Stain miał rację i zdecydował się zostać prawdziwym bohaterem. Tomura Shigaraki Stain uważa, że Tomura jest niedojrzałym bachorem, który jedynie chce wywołać niepotrzebny rozlew krwi bez powodu. Odmawiając przyjęcia do Ligi Złoczyńców, zyskał nienawiść Shigarakiego. Dodatkowo Tomura był zły na Staina, gdy zamiast Nomu, to on był głównym zainteresowaniem mediów. Izuku Midoriya Stain podobnie do All Mighta ceni sobie młodego Midoriyę. Głównie z powodu odwagi młodzieńca podczas ich potyczki. Chizome uznaje Izuku jako prawdziwego bohatera i gdy student U.A. został zaatakowany przez Nomu, uratował nastolatka. Shoto Todoroki Stain najwidoczniej ceni sobie umiejętności Shoto i jego przekonanie o bohaterach. Jednakże Shoto gardzi Chizome. Quinn Hachisuka Quinn i Chizome niegdyś byli sojusznikami, lecz Stain zdradził ją dźgając Hachisukę przy tym w oko. Walki Przeciwko Zabójcy Bohaterów: * Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida i Shoto Todoroki kontra Chizome Akaguro Ciekawostki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Chizome Akaguro es:Chizome Akaguro fr:Chizome Akaguro it:Chizome Akaguro Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Artykuły bez odniesień Kategoria:Mężczyźni